Dichotomy of Good and Evil
by Shenlong7
Summary: Ada thought she knew Wesker, but she didn't. Neither do you. And Rebecca meets a new friend. One shot prequal to an up coming fan fic. M for language gore and sexual contet.


Dichotomy of Good and Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil 1,2,3,4 or any of the spin offs side stories or other games. But I do own the ladies, yeah I hit that. Winks

The man who would have killed Ada Wong waited in his car for her to leave her hotel and walk towards her car. He wouldn't kill her there because there were too many witnesses, but he'd follow her to where ever she was going. A noise came from his stomach and he wished he had eaten something before he had gone down for a stake out, but that would mean coming back into her hotel to do the job and with her skill it was bound to be too much of a pain in the ass. He could try to pour his charm on, but she was supposedly more adept at charming than he was. It was a blow to his ego, but when he saw her come out, he was in full agreement of the assessment. Her red dress wasn't combat material, but it was stunning with its blazing red that had a slit cut on the left side and he thought he could see her gun holster. Her panties hoes were black and he was guessing that her underwear was black.

He shifted uncomfortably as he dealt with the erection in his pants while mentally bashing himself for getting horny during a job. It wasn't like him, but then again this girl was a beauty. Her short black hair seemed to flow with the wind like a movie star's. Every single thing that came from her was charm and he couldn't help but admire her abilities. If he wasn't suppose to kill her, he would definitely be trying to hit that pussy, but he was on pay and there was killing to do. He followed her, keeping four cars behind, a risky thing since if she caught on to the stalking, she would be able to lose him with ease. He cut on the radio to listen to "Purple Haze" by Jimi Hendrix. It made him take out his pack of cigarettes and smoke. He was bored at how routine the driving was and questioned the woman's skill since she hadn't noticed him yet. He'd love to chase her, loved to make her run in that red dress before he caught her and ripped it right off her body. Then he'd rip her clothes off and take her right there silencing her screams with his mouth as he did everything in his power to make her cum. He'd fuck her brains out and then he'd blow them out with the M9 in his pocket. Little did he know that the car two cars behind him hadn't changed lanes yet or made a turn. Little did he know that someone was tracking him and that the hunter was being hunted. And if the hunter thought he was a crazed killer, he was in for a surprise.

The man who would have killed Ada Wong watched her get out and go into a Japanese restaurant. He found it odd and realized that she must be meeting someone for breakfast. That person might be important, but it wasn't his job to find out. He was just the Watcher and the Watcher would soon become the Executioner, but first he had to piss like hell. He'd been holding it in when left in hurry and the drive to the place had taken forever. He got out of his car and went into an alley way. He walked to the far back so no one would see him take a piss. He felt relieved and then he felt a hand on the back of his head push his head into the wall. He came back with a growl of pain and rage, but he was knocked back into the wall by a punch. He felt himself be picked up and thrown by a guy in a black karategai, the clothes a practitioner of Karate would use. The man had long brown hair that was in a mullet and was about as built as a tank.

The man who called himself the Watcher, the man who would have killed Ada Wong, did not like where things were going now. He felt a fist connect with his stomach and his insides flew around in his stomach. Another fist collided with his face and his lip split open. A spin kick knocked the watcher to the floor and he was picked up by the mysterious karateka only to beaten again. He could the karateka laugh as he punched the watcher over and over again. He felt a hand go into jacket and come out with his M9 that still had the silencer on it.

"Nice weapon, but I never did like guns," said the karateka. "I tolerated them and only used them when I needed to, but for every other time I got up close and personal to see the blood."

"Who the hell are you," asked the watcher.

"I was the one two cars behind you the whole time you followed Ms. Wong," replied the Karateka. "I can't believe you didn't notice me, but then again your dick must have done the driving because I saw you staring at her whenever you took your eyes off the road."

"Shit," said the Watcher. He felt the gun being placed to his head, but the pain placed him a mile away. He never heard the shot coming and he only realized he was dead when he felt something warm running down his forehead and falling down on the ground. He saw his own blood on the floor, but he never saw his brains on the wall.

"I tell you it remind me of shooting watermelons," said the karateka to the man in the shadow.

"I don't know why you keep bringing up that sick comparison between watermelons and the human skull, Ken," said the man in the shadow.

"Well it is like a human skull," said Ken. "Hard on the outside, but inside it's so soft and red."

"And this is why I can't eat watermelons," said the man in the shadows. "But we might as well get out of here before someone shows up. Leave the gun in his hand and wipe some blood on it."

Ada Wong had been waiting in a private room for the person who had invited her there after warning her that the company was killing off its retriever agents. In stepped the man who was still an enigma to everyone, but himself, Albert Wesker. He was wearing black pants with a buttoned black shirt that had the top unbuttoned showing at the top of the scar on his chest. It was where Tyrant had impaled him. Ada owed her life to him, but such sentiment couldn't be placed in her profession, especially since the last person she had repayed for such a debt was a man who she was interested in. Leon Kennedy, rookie cop now super sexy agent. He had gotten stronger since the day he was a rookie cop wandering the zombie infested police station in Raccoon city. When he was in Spain he displayed an even greater prowess that matched her own. He was one man she would consider getting in bed with and maybe more. Wesker was a man she would get in bed with just to understand him. At first glance he comes off as heartless and he is later once you get to know him, but he was prone to strange acts of kindness, especially towards protecting Sherry Birkin, daughter of the genius Umbrella scientist William Birkin. It was understandable seeing as how she was the daughter of a genius and someone Wesker had worked with. There was even a mark of friendship in the collaboration, but Wesker wouldn't admit to ever being anyone's friend.

One thing she never understood was why he never killed her when he found out that the Los Plagas sample was a fake like she was certain he would. Instead he just always sent Blackjack to watch her during a mission. Blackjack was Wesker's right hand man and a force to be reckoned with. He always carried around a katana during missions which would be out of place if he couldn't cut through hunters with it. It amazed her to no end how much strength was in that power house and how incredible he was in bed. Then there was Kano, a mercenary who she was certain had a thing for Rebecca Chambers, with her being the same age as him and smart. He had seen a picture of her once and commented on how nice she looked in a basketball uniform.

Wesker took a seat and said to her, "You were followed by the Watcher."

"You don't mean they sent him out," asked Ada in shock.

"Yes, but he won't be coming back in," said Wesker.

"How did you get so many professionals," asked Ada. The Watcher was a top assassin though she had noticed someone following her, Wesker told her not to worry about it when she called him over the phone.

"Oh that was just Balckjack who took care of him," said Wesker. A rare smile came to his face. "I think he likes you."

"Well what did you call me here for," asked Ada. "Why are you doing such acts of generosity and kindness? It's unlike your usually evil self."

"Ada I thought you were beyond that dichotomy of good and evil bullshit. Surely you know that since all our thoughts aren't evil nor are they all pure that we are neither good nor evil. There can be no dichotomy for us to be us so there is instead a gradient with good and evil as it's extremes."

He was leaning forward giving Ada a chance to see the rest of the scar run against his abs. Wesker may not have rock hard abs like Blackjack, but they helped to accent his look. He had fascinated her beyond the fact that he was attractive, but he was also intelligent, cool and collected, and he was able to manipulate anything to get what he wanted.

"So why did you help me," asked Ada.

"I figured that you could help me achieve my goal and get Kennedy to come to an agreement with me," said Wesker. "I was hoping that he could help me now that I've finally gotten the answers I needed. You see up until a few days ago, I did everything I did to find out Ozwell E. Spencer's plan. Now that I know that he's been orchestrating all these events using this company as a fall back while Umbrella takes the heat. He personally hired me to do the dirty work for him and to keep me in the dark. When I was a researcher, I saw how curious he would act and so I built my actions not around the idea to better mankind through biological research, but by finding out Ozwell's plan. So I am not evil purse, but I have done things which have caused suffering and death to some people. Now where does that fit me in? Good or evil?"

"So your mind is more complex than I thought," said Ada. "The only thing I wonder now is why me, out of all the other people you could have asked."

"I haven't personally brought any of them back from the brink of death," said Wesker. He moved his hand toward her cheek and brought her face up to look into his sunglasses. "You are someone smart, seductive, powerful, and always on top in most of your situations with Leon, but not this time. At least you are familiar with him."

"What would you do if I were naked," asked Ada seductively. Things were going a bit to the way she'd hoped. A chance with both Leon and Wesker, but now that she had seen more of Wesker, it was harder to choose.

"Now that's an interesting question," said Wesker. "I can't say that I'm above the human desire to want to fuck and I can't say that I don't find you attractive. So if you were naked, right here right now, I'd fuck you till you come harder than you've ever come in your existence. That's what I would do."

She reached her hand forward and took off his sunglasses to reveal his feline golden red eyes. They were more serene than the oppressive looking sunglasses. She felt his hands running up her leg and then she heard him take away her gun holster. He threw it to the other side of the room. He then removed all her weapons with his right hand and held her in place with his left. He laid her down and began to kiss her on the lips while running his hands along her body. He slid the dress right off her to reveal that she had black panties with a black bra on. He kissed her as he began to pinch her nipples through the bra. His hands were like a potter's, molding the clay into something of art. This was Wesker's art, the art of taking something so seductive and turning the charm around to seduce the seducer. He grabbed her bra and pulled it off her body without it breaking or snapping. He slipped his hands over her breasts and began to feel around, occasionally reaching down to lick the tips of her nipples.

He began to kiss her under her neck and he could hear her moan as his tongue ran along her neck. He was moving his hand through her hair and licking her all across her body as she purred like a cat. Ada got up to take of his shirt and he allowed her to do that before he pushed her back down and let his mouth travel southward. Sex would be done by his terms; he was the one in control, the one holding dominance. She let out a moan as he began to lick the soft folds of flesh beneath her hips and after he felt like he had teased her enough, he inserted her soft folds. She gasped in pleasure as he used his inserted his fingers into her splendid vagina and began to thrust in and out, occasionally licking her clit. When he felt she was on the brink of an orgasm he would stop and lick the juices that had spilled out.

After doing this twice, Wesker got off the floor and allowed Ada to remove his pants. She saw his erection poking through his pants and gasped when she saw the huge cock tent in his boxers. There he was, the man she hadn't wanted to see in action, standing right before her with his cock pointing at her, a dream come true. She removed his boxers and looked into his eye. He nodded his head and she took him into her mouth. She was surprised at just how massive he was, sure she'd seen it, but feeling it inside her mouth was the ultimate measurement. She sucked his entire length using her tongue to swirl he tip of his cock. For all her hard work she was rewarded by a gasp of pleasure.

He then removed his cock from her mouth and placed it at her entrance, waiting for her to beg for him to put his cock in. He decided he didn't want to wait so he thrust himself inside of her savagely. She gasped at the sudden pleasure that erupted in her pussy. She felt him moving in and out while sucking her nipples with the stamina and durability a man could only dream of. She moaned loudly as she felt him moving faster and faster inside of her. She screamed as she felt her orgasm coming harder than it had ever come before. He hadn't come yet though and she was still having the living fuck banged out of her. She reached up and clung to him as he pulled her up and fucked her standing up. Then, in a surprise display of strength, Wesker started to actually walk around as he pounded her mercilessly. Ada feared that his cock would be coming out of her rectum if he didn't come soon. Finally, as she experienced her second climax, he climaxed with her and set her down carefully.

"Are you satisfied," asked Wesker.

"Yes...oh hell yeas," said Ada panting.

"Good, now I think we should discuss how we are going to end the company," said Wesker.

"Where's Kano by the way," asked Ada. Kano was like a brother to her, strange that she could be so close to someone who worked for someone she'd have to watch for.

"I think he was talking about meeting someone," said Wesker as he put on his sunglasses. "Oh yes, he talked about meeting Ms. Chambers I believe."

Rebecca took a sip of her drink and waited for her blind date to show up. She had been adjusting back to a normal life like all of the former S.T.A.R.S. members who had gone through the mansion. Chris was working for the government to resurrect S.T.A.R.S., Jill was helping him, and Barry was living a quiet life with a civilian job. She had become a biochemist working to invent cures for most of Umbrellas bio-weapons. It was her friend Claire who had set her up on a date. Claire was her age and Chris Redfield's sister. After graduating from college, Claire had wound up landing a government job working under an agency to keep track of the remnants of Umbrella. Leon Kennedy, the rookie cop from Raccoon city, had become a government agent, climbing all the way up to protecting the President's daughter before being placed in charge of the agency Claire worked for. They had gotten close, very close, and she could feel that they might hook up. She on the other hand had no one. Bored, she decided to play a game of darts to pass the time. She was a pretty good dart player, making money off of bets with any man who dared challenge her. She smelt his cologne and turned to see the man standing behind her dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt. His black hair was slicked back and his right eye was covered by an eye patch. He was smiling at her.

"Rebecca Chambers, I presume," said the man in a smooth voice.

"Are you my blind date," she asked. The man looked handsome, but he had an air of danger to him.

"No I'm here to help you get to the meeting alive," he said. "Leon Kennedy is planning to gather up all the survivors of the mansion and Raccoon on a mission to infiltrate the gates of hell. The gate keepers don't want that and so they sent out Cerberus and low and behold, one comes after you. Your date forgot that he wasn't picking you up and was killed by the man waiting there. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more."

"Is this some type of joke," she asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but it's not a joke," he said. His only good eye, his left eye showed he did no lie. "I'm only here to make sure that you are safe."

"And why is that," she asked. "You come off so blunt and don't even try to cover it up."

"I don't like to beat around the bush to women I'm interested in," he said looking into her eyes. "I don't want you hurt because I have this feeling about you and I don't know what to do with it except keep you safe."

"Just who do you work for," asked Rebecca.

"Why don't we go outside to talk before you start a scene," said the man. "You're already causing scene with those shorts."

She looked around to notice the hungry stares she was getting from lonely men. She followed him, not knowing why, but this man had been to the point meaning that he might not be there to harm her. When they were outside she asked the question again.

"Who do you work for?"

He looked at her and said, "I work for whoever pays me the most and the person who does that now is Albert Wesker."

"You work for that son of a bitch," she shouted. She was afraid that he'd been sent to kill her or kidnap her to put her skills to use. "Is that why you're here? He sent you to kidnap me, didn't he?"

"I'm here on my own time because you are by far the cutest thing I've seen in my years of living," he said. He was her age. "I just came to say you look good in a basketball uniform."

He handed her a picture. It was the basketball picture she gave to Wesker when he was still captain before the betrayal. He walked closer to her and she didn't even notice. He held her head up.

"I just work for him, but I think I like you more than the pay," he said with a smile.

"So now this is the part where I kiss you and fling myself into your arms," she asked.

Before he could answer there was the sound of a gunshot and she felt herself be pushed down while he threw himself on top of her, firing his gun at the shooter. He helped her to her feet and dragged her to his car before people came out to start looking. After a few minutes of driving he looked at her.

"Are you hurt," he asked.

"No," was the weak reply. It had been a while since she was shot. "What's your name."

He looked at her and then turned to look at the road. "Kano."

"You're bleeding," she said pointing at the wound.

"We'll worry about it when we get to my hotel," he said. "Call someone you can trust and ask if you can stay the night."

"Not before I get the bullet out," she said.

When they reached the hotel, Rebecca rushed Kano through the lobby and up to his room so as not to let anyone else on. She opened his door and helped him onto the bed. He told her where to find his knife and she immediately began cutting the bullet out. An hour later, the wound was showed shut and they were enjoying room service.

"Why do you work for someone so evil," she asked. She had to get that off her chest.

"His plans will bring about a new age of mankind that will benefit us," he said. "And he's not forcing it; he's just working to take out the biggest threat to mankind. In order to do that he must be inside the organization and have the resources to do so."

"I find it hard to believe," she said. "He was once a brilliant biochemist, then a captain of S.T.A.R.S. and then this treacherous man who killed for profit. I don't know if anyone will trust him enough."

"Well when are you going," he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow after I've made sure you're okay," she said.

"You'll see me again on the mission if you choose to accept it," he said. He kissed her on the lips and she was surprised to find herself sleepy.

When Rebecca woke up the next morning, Kano was gone, but he'd left her the hotel room or a week. That's when she got the call from Leon asking her to meet up within a week to discuss something. She looked forward to seeing everyone again and maybe see Kano again.


End file.
